Another Chance
by Magick Starr
Summary: When something happens to change both Sam and Jo's lives for ever, will they come through it stronger in the end, or will everything just be too much to cope with. Rated 'T' for possibly distressing scenes. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new fic!

* * *

'Phil, I've got to go, okay? I'll take a look at it tomorrow.' Jo sighed, _trust him to need my undivided attention the day I'm meant to be meeting Sam. I mean, I know she's straight, but a girl can dream can't she? _

'But what if it's got worse? It might be life threatening or something if we leave it.' Jo couldn't help but grin at that one; she just about managed to fight back laughter, but only just.

'Phil, grow up. It's an in-growing toenail. You probably won't even need surgery.' She sighed, gathering together her bag and coat and quickly stuffing a stapler and file in the top draw of her desk.

'Surgery? You never said anything about surgery. It must be serious if I could need surgery.' _Oh god, well done Jo, that'll calm him down. He gets way too worried about things; I really must talk to him about that when I have more time._

'Phil, get a grip. I've got to be somewhere, go and see a doctor or something.'

'Well it's nice you're so concerned about my impending death.' _Oh for god's sake. How can one person react so badly to something so ridiculous? I can't deal with this right now, I was meant to be at Sam's half an hour ago, why does he always wait until I'm out the door to decide he has something important to talk about. Well, if you can call his foot care important that is…_

'Right now it'd be a welcome event. Now I've got to go, before I say something I might regret.'

'I think you already did that.'

'No Phil, I didn't. Now goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow.' The brunette called, rushing out the door and leaving him alone in the CID office.

'Bye.'

* * *

'Sam. Come on Sam, let me in. I'm sorry I'm late. Sam.' It was no good; the only attention she was attracting with her yelling was that of a neighbour.

_Right, that's it, I didn't leave Phil alone when he was in such a state for nothing. I came here to see Sam and I'm not going away just because she's too stubborn to open the door to me._ She reached over the top of the gate, relieved to find the bolt was at the top. After fiddling with it for a few seconds the gate swung open and Jo was free to wander into her garden.

She peered through the back window, squinting as she saw the form of a person sitting on the floor. The first thing she noticed was the mass of blonde hair, smiling as she realised it was Sam. Though her heart skipped a beat when she saw a mass of red coating her arm. Smashing the window she was looking through, Jo climbed

in and jumped down off the work surface.

'Jo, help me, please.' The blonde was sitting huddled in the corner of the room, her knees tight against her chest, shaking uncontrollably, her skin pale.

'Oh God. Sam, what've you done?' She didn't expect an answer, just took the blonde's arm, clenching her fist around Sam's wrist and holding it above her superior's head.

Jo searched the room wildly, her eyes resting on a discarded knife on the floor covered in blood. Drawing her eyes away quickly, she looked to the blonde, 'Shit.' She whispered as she stared at the blonde's closed eyes.

'Sam. Sam come on, wake up.' she pleaded as she lightly tapped her cheek, recoiling slightly as she felt just how clammy her skin was. 'Sam, what've you done? Come on, wake up, you can't do this to me Sam. You just can't. Come on.' As the blonde's eyelids drearily fluttered open Jo sighed in relief, pulling her mobile out of her bag.

Jo realised for the first time that she was shaking just as much as Sam, the brunette struggling to retain her grip on the small phone. After dropping it once and cursing under her breath, the detective had dialled a number imprinted on her memory and was shakily holding the phone up to her ear. 'It's… it's DC Masters,' Jo took a deep breath in as she attempted to calm herself down enough to speak. 'I need an ambulance at 16 New Kings Street right away, there's one victim, a female, with a laceration to the left wrist. Okay, juts hurry them, yeah? I don't know how long she's been like this but she's lost a lot of blood.' Shutting her phone, she dropped it, turning her attention to Sam who had by now slipped unconscious.

'Oh come on Sam.' she begged, tightening her grip around the blonde's wrist and tapping her cheek again, hoping to provoke a reaction but the blonde not responding.

* * *

Jo rushed into the hospital, making her way over to the reception desk. 'Samantha Nixon, she was just brought in, where is she?'

'Are you a family member?'

'No, I'm a friend. And a colleague. I need to stay with her.'

'Well you'll have to wait outside for a bit, there's too many people in the resuscitation room as it is.'

'Resuscitation? What you mean she's not breathing?'

'I don't know. They took her straight in there when she came in. I'll get a doctor to fill you in when they know more.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Jo replied hazily, not really taking in what she was being told, her mind worrying too much about Sam.

* * *

'You here for Miss Nixon?'

It took a while for it to register with Jo that someone was talking to her, and even longer for her to respond. 'Eh?'

'Miss Nixon? Samantha? You came in with her didn't you?'

'Yeah. Yeah how is she? Is she… is she still…' Jo let the question hang in the air, not being able to bring herself to ask.

'She's stable, just. Though she's not breathing for herself. She lost a lot of blood, she's lucky she made it to the hospital.'

'She's a fighter.' Jo responded meekly, gulping slightly as she took in the information.

'Yeah, I guess she must be.' the doctor replied, smiling positively.

'Is she going to be okay? I mean, the not breathing for herself, that's just temporary, right?' Jo asked, a lump forming in her throat.

'I'm sorry, I can't answer that, we don't know. Does she have a next of kin?'

'Oh god, yeah, her daughter Abi. I haven't called her. I should have called her. She'll want to be here.'

'I'm sure she'll understand. Finding Miss Nixon like that must have been a traumatic experience, you're still getting over it.'

'I should have called her. She's Sam's daughter.'

'As I said, I'm sure she'll understand. Why don't you go outside, get a bit of fresh air, if you can find any in our car park anyway, and call Miss Nixon's daughter.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll go now.' Jo replied uncertainly, shakily rising to her feet, clinging on to the chair for support.

'Do you want someone to check you out? Maybe give you something for the shock?'

'No. No I've got to go… phone… things need to be done… work…' She stuttered, making her way slowly towards the entrance.

'You're in no fit state to go into work.'

'But I've got to.'

'No, you're in shock. You need to be here for Miss Nixon to wake up anyway, she obviously means a lot to you.'

'She's just a friend.' Jo cut in defensively.

'Did I say anything different?'

Jo frowned, 'Well, no but…'

'Go and call her daughter. Then you can sit with Samantha if you like.'

'Really?' Jo's asked eagerly.

'Yeah.' the doctor replied with a smile. 'Go on, go speak to her daughter.'

'Yeah, yeah okay.'

* * *

Jo headed towards the car park, pulling her phone out of her pocket on her way, her hands still trembling. Dialling the same number she'd called earlier, she waited impatiently for the phone to be answered, pacing backwards and forwards in a small section of the car park.

'Hi, it's DC Masters… Could you find DI Nixon's details for me, I need the number of her next of kin… No, she… She was the victim I called in earlier… I need the number of her daughter… Right… Yeah… Okay, thanks. Yeah, no she's not breathing for herself but she's stable… Yeah… Yeah okay, put me through to her.' Jo sighed, tapping her foot as she waited for the phone to be answered again.

'Abigail Nixon? Yes, hello I'm DC Masters, I'm a colleague of your mother… No, Abigail, please, hear me out… I'm not calling because you're mother asked me to; I'm calling because she's been hospitalised… Please, it's serious… I really think you should… Abigail? Abi? Damn it.' she snapped her phone shut, groaning to herself.

* * *

'Come on Sam. You need to wake up.' Jo coaxed unenthusiastically, her eyelids heavy with lack of sleep. 'Come on. We need you at work.' She attempted; sighing as am gave no response. 'Abi needs you Sam, she may not think it, but she does. You've got to wake up for her.' Jo's efforts were becoming few and far between, her body wanting to sleep. 'Come on Sam.' she pleaded, laying her head on the bed, taking the blonde's hand in her own. 'I need you, Sam.' she whispered, finally allowing her body the rest it craved.

* * *

Jo groggily opened her eyes; sitting up as she realised it was her mobile ring tone that woke her. Looking around her, she stood up quickly, rushing out of the room and down to an empty corridor, knowing that there was too much technology a phone could interfere with that in the room Sam was occupying. When she'd found a deserted area, she looked to her phone, sighing as she saw Phil's name displayed on the caller id. Snapping it open she put on her cheeriest voice she could manage. 'Alright Phil. How's the holiday going?'

After listening to Phil's moaning down the other end of the phone, Jo sighed, responding when he'd finally stopped for air. 'What do you want me to do about it? What? No… Phil, I can't… I'm sorry, I'm busy right now… I can't tell you, but it really is important… Yes, more important than a murder case… Look, I'll try and come in for a bit tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything… yeah, alright mate, yeah, okay, bye Phil.'. She shut her phone, groaning as she looked around her and made her way back to Sam's hospital room, not sure how much longer she could carry on making excuses for both of them not being in work.

* * *

It wasn't until she'd almost walked into him that she realised Sam's doctor was making her way out of her room. 'Any change?' she asked hopefully.

'A little. She's making a little more effort to breath but she's still not ready to be taken off the ventilator. Her blood pressure is also down a bit, so we'll have to keep an eye on that.'

'Nothing more?' Jo asked defeated.

'It's a start, Miss Masters. It may not sound like much, but you have to take into account Samantha's blood loss and the length of time she's been relying on a machine to breath for her. Right now the fact that her body is registering that she needs to breath for herself, even though she's unable to at the moment, is a very positive sign.'

Jo merely sighed to herself, obviously dubious about the doctor's opinion.

'Miss Masters…'

'Please, I think I'm going to be here a while, you may as well start calling me Jo.'

'Jo, she's been in here four days. Four days of not breathing for herself is a long time, it may not seem it, but it is. The fact that her body is beginning to respond, no matter how insignificant it may seem, it's a very promising thing. Most patients, when they get to this stage, we don't hold much hope of them waking up, but Samantha is showing signs of response, that's positive and very rare Jo, you need to understand that.'

'So… it really might… she could… she might wake up?' Jo asked, pursing her lips as she fought back the tears.

'Yes Jo, she could wake up. Right now that's getting more and more likely.'

Thanks.' Jo responded, nodding slightly at the doctor, not really sure how else to show her gratitude.

'I'm just doing my job Jo, you're the one that's here when you needn't be.'

'I do need to be here.' Jo whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

'Samantha, she means a lot to you, doesn't she?'

'She's a good friend.' Jo relied; hoping the doctor wouldn't pick up on Jo's attraction to Sam.

'Are you sure that's all she is?'

'What do you mean?'

'I think you know what I mean, Jo. If she means this much to you, tell her. You might be surprised by how she reacts.'

'She's in a coma, she won't react at all.'

'Jo, she could still be able to hear you, y'know.'

'That's why I'm scared of what I say.'

The doctor smiled slightly, 'I shouldn't interfere, sorry.'

Jo pulled her vision up to the woman standing before her. 'No, you've been… you've been… thanks.' She concluded with a small smile, hoping the woman would understand.

'Anytime, Jo.'

Jo nodded slightly before going back into Sam's room, taking a seat in the chair by the blonde's bed, once again resting Sam's hand in her own, squeezing it slightly. 'Hi.' She said with a smile, pausing slightly before she said anymore, not quite sure of how to begin. 'You need to wake up. There are things I need to say to you, and I need to know you're listening, because I won't be able to say them twice.'

Jo sighed as she received no response, not that she was expecting one though. 'Come on Sam, don't do this to me any longer. Wake up Sam. I need you to wake up. I can't do this much longer, Sam. I can't keep lying to work about why we're not there. I can't keep coming in here everyday, I'm not sleeping properly, if I'm not half asleep here I'm at home worrying that you're not okay. I need to you to stop doing this to me, Sam. Please wake up.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, they are very much appreciated, and as always any more will be welcome!

* * *

Jo sighed indignantly as she climbed out of the car, making her way into the hospital and towards the intensive care unit she knew like the back of her hand now. Entering the small room Sam had been occupying for the last week, she sat down beside the blonde, pulling out a magazine from her bag. 'Hey Sam. It's Saturday y'know, day off. I need it mind, working all day and then spending the majority of the night in here doesn't do much for your sleep pattern. People are starting to get worried about you; it's a good job you're not meant to be in work for the next three days, because they'll want a sick note soon. I should tell them you're still in here. I mean, what you did… I can't tell them without them assuming you tried to… I mean, I know you wouldn't have… I'm sure you didn't, did you? I mean, there must be another explanation. If only you'd wake up and tell me, put my mind at rest.' She concluded, looking down to her lap and opening the magazine, flicking through a few pages before her brain clicked into gear and she looked up to the blonde. A smile crept onto her face, carefully examining the woman before heading out of the room and towards the nurse's desk.

'Samantha Nixon, is she breathing for herself?' she asked the duty nurse, a grin creeping onto the brunette's face.

'Yes, yes she is. I was just about to call Dr Smyth down actually, she asked me to tell her when you got here so she could come and speak to you.'

'Right, okay, yeah thanks. That's, that's great news.'

'Jo, just the woman I was looking for.' The doctor called, rounding the corner and spotting Jo standing at the nurse's station.

'Oh, don't need to bother now.' the nurse concluded happily before busying herself with patients.

'Hi. I see Sam's breathing for herself.'

'Yes she is, I thought you'd be pleased.'

'Very.' Jo provided, the grin on her face unmistakable.

'Glad to hear it. Well, I don't know how much the nurse has told you…'

'Only that she's breathing.'

'Okay, well, she did show signs of response earlier today. It's possible she's been semi-conscious at times, one of the nurses said they possibly saw her eyes flutter open but they can't be sure, so it's just a waiting game I'm afraid.'

'But you think she will wake up?'

'I can't really say, you know what it's like in this kind of profession.' She added, her extensive chats with Jo drawing information out about Jo's line of work amongst other things.

'Yeah, but it's hopeful, right?'

'Yeah, its hopeful.' The doctor replied with a smile. 'Now, I was just on my way to check on Samantha, you coming?'

'Yeah, yeah of course.'

* * *

'Sam. Sam wake up.' Jo coaxed sleepily, laying her head down on the blonde's hospital bed, still gripping her superior's hand. 'I know it's late, but you must have heard what the doctor said earlier today, you're getting much better. Just wake up before I go to sleep, show me you're alright.'

Jo pursed her lips as Sam gave no reply. 'G'night.' She whispered to the blonde before shutting her eyes, not wanting to leave Sam that evening.

* * *

Sam's eye lids fluttered open, the blonde slowly regaining her senses before she felt a searing pain in her wrist, struggling to tilt her head up enough to look at the cause of the pain. Her vision initially concentrated on the source of her pain, seeing a bandage wrapped around her left arm. Though after a second or two she looked to the mass of brown hair splayed across the white sheet. After blinking a couple of time she realised the hair belong to Jo, the DC resting her head of the bed, hand clutching Sam's. At first she couldn't figure out where she was, but after flicking her eyes around the room and seeing a mass of machinery, she accepted she was in a hospital, the events leading her to be there slowly coming back to memory. She clenched her eyes shut as she remembered what happened, not being able to bring herself to open her eyes again and explain herself to Jo, choosing instead to drift back asleep.

* * *

Jo blinked slightly, sitting up and looking around the room, quickly checking all the monitors seemed to be displaying the same information as always before resting her eyes on Sam, blinking again as she tried to figure out if she was dreaming or not. 'Sam?' she whispered, looking into a pair of blue eyes.

'Yeah.' Sam replied weakly, struggling to sit up.

'Here, let me help.' Jo was running on autopilot, her mind still trying to comprehend the fact Sam was awake.

'Thanks.' Sam smiled slightly, resting her head back on the pillows before opening her mouth again. 'How long have I been in here?'

'Eight days.' Jo answered automatically.

'Really? Have you been here all that time?'

'Most of it. I haven't told work why you're not there, they think you're just sick. I mean, JP knows that you, about your wrist, but he's not going to tell anyone. What happened?'

'Why are you so certain that he won't tell?'

'Oh, just a sort of owed favour. Don't avoid the question, Sam.'

'What question?' Sam asked innocently, hoping to stall Jo for as long as possible.

'What happened?'

'When?'

'You know when Sam.'

Sam was just buying time, trying her hardest to think of an excuse.

'I was just walking around the kitchen, I slipped and the knife was in my hands, it just cut my wrist, I couldn't do anything.'

Jo let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh right. Well, y'know, it just looks like…'

Sam shook her head defensively. 'No, I wouldn't… but, thanks for not telling anyone. I don't want the entire station thinking I…'

'Yeah, yeah of course. Well, look, how are you? Is it hurting? I mean, it's a nasty cut.'

'It's hurting a bit.' Sam lied, her wrist in complete agony.

'I'll go and get the doctor. She needs to know you're awake.'

'Okay.'

* * *

Jo wandered into Sam's hospital room, dumping her bag on the floor before settling down in the chair, handing a bag of crisps to Sam. 'Here, thought you might be hungry.'

'Thanks.'

'How you feeling?'

'Mmm, okay, y'know, not great but I'm coping. Wrist is hurting me a bit, but I guess I'm just lucky to be here. I could have really damaged myself.'

'Yeah. You'll have to be careful with your floor in future.'

Sam smiled slightly, not really sure what else to say. 'How are you?'

'Oh not bad.'

'Good. How's work going?'

'Oh you know what it's like. Phil's moaning that he's got too much on. Stuart's being his usual self. Nothing new.'

'Glad to hear it. Doctor said I might be allowed out tomorrow.' She added after a pause, not really sure how to approach the subject.

'Yeah? That's great news.'

'Well, I need to be staying with someone else apparently, y'know, just making sure that I'm okay.'

'Well, you were very weak, they probably just want to make sure you don't faint or something.'

'You know as well as I do that they want to make sure I don't try and kill myself.' Sam replied bluntly, fed up of Jo tiptoeing around her, however grateful she was for her friend's presence.

'Well, you never did try that, so they shouldn't really be concerned, they're just covering their backs.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'So who you staying with?'

'Um… that's the thing… I don't really have anyone.' She admitted, looking away from Jo.

'Oh, you mean… sorry, I didn't realise.' On receiving no reply from Sam she added, 'You can always stay at mine if you like.'

'Oh, well I don't want to put you out or…'

'It's fine. I'd be happy to have you.'

'Well, if it's not too much trouble…'

'Of course not.' Jo said with a grin, glancing at Sam's bandaged wrist briefly.

Sam followed Jo's gaze, seeing the brunette look down to the bandage. 'You do believe me, don't you?'

Jo looked up, locking eyes with Sam, biting down gently on her lip. 'Yeah, yeah of course I do.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

'Do you take sugar?' Jo called from the kitchen, peering around the door to see Sam awkwardly sitting on the sofa, feeling out of place.

'Er, no.'

'Sweet enough as the saying goes.' Jo added with a grin.

'Mmm, something like that.' Sam said with a half smile, feeling awkward around Jo.

'Yeah, well, here you go.' Jo handed Sam a steaming mug of coffee, the blonde cautiously taking a sip, holding the mug with her uninjured hand.

Jo sat on the chair, looking over to Sam briefly. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. You can… y'know, sit over here if you like. I don't bite.' She added with a small smile.

'I just don't want you to feel… well… I just want you to have enough room.' Jo replied awkwardly, not really sure how to act around the blonde.

'It's fine, honest. I'd like to be near you.' She admitted, her cheeks turning crimson, not really sure why she'd come out with that statement.

'Okay then.' Jo replied cautiously, moving over to the sofa and sitting next to Sam, the blonde instantly curling up, looking at Jo briefly to make sure she didn't mind. Jo smiled slightly, answering Sam's silent question, the blonde resting her head on Jo.

'Do you wanna watch a film or anything?' Jo asked awkwardly, not really sure what Sam had meant about liking being near her. the brunette had come to the conclusion that it definitely wasn't what she hoped it was, you only had to look at Sam's history to know she was as straight as they came, but she couldn't think of another explanation. Sam must just be feeling vulnerable, that was the only viable reason.

'Er, yeah, why not?' Sam asked rhetorically, shuddering slightly as she felt Jo move.

'Are you okay?' Jo questioned, seeing Sam's sudden reaction.

'Er, yeah, just a bit cold, that's all.'

'I'll go get a blanket.' She said cheerfully, waiting for the blonde to move her head far enough for the DC to be able to get up off the sofa. 'Do you wanna pick out a film, they're all in that cupboard there.' She pointed at a small unit just to the right of the television, the blonde nodding in response.

'Okay, thanks.' Sam answered as she shakily rose from the sofa, using the arm as a support. She bent down to the DVD cupboard, shuffling through the collection to find something. She pulled out one near the front, inspecting it briefly before smiling to herself, inserting it in the DVD player before settling back down on the sofa, just in time as Jo re-entered the room with a blanket in her arms.

'Found one?'

'Yeah.'

'Care to expand?' Jo asked as she returned to the sofa, lying down allowing Sam to settle back down on top of her before pulling the blanket over the two of them, wrapping her arms protectively around Sam's small frame.

'Oh, I'm sure you'll recognise it. It's one of my favourites.' Sam concluded cheekily, relaxing into Jo's embrace, feeling very natural in that position.

'Okay, we'll wait and see.'

'Good.' Sam finished, snuggling her head further into Jo's neck.

Jo frowned slightly at the TV screen, the film one of her personal favourites, but never one she'd thought Sam would like. To be honest she didn't think it would have been Sam's kind of thing.

'You like it?' Sam whispered, her breath lingering on Jo's cheek.

'Love it. Didn't think it would have been your thing though.' She whispered back.

'There are many things you don't know about me, Jo.' She replied mysteriously.

'Care to expand?'

'Not right now, no. Watch the film.' She responded, smiling slightly as she sensed Jo's frustration.

* * *

Sam awoke suddenly; the first thing she became aware of was a searing pain in her wrist, shortly followed by a pain in her neck. She immediately recognised the pain in her wrist was down to her injury, but it took her a while to figure out the pain in her neck, though after waking up properly and looking around her, she realised she was lying on Jo's sofa. Or to be more accurate, on Jo herself. She glanced up to the TV screen, smiling slightly as the option menu played on the constant loop, Sam tiredly reaching for the remote and flicking the screen off.

Once she was certain that Jo was asleep, she looked to her wrist, rubbing her hand over the area she could feel the cut before cautiously unravelling the bandage, taking in a deep breath as she saw the deep laceration to her skin. Gingerly, she reached out to it with her other hand, running two fingers over the injury, taking in a sharp breath as she flinched.

* * *

Jo lay silently, not moving as she attentively watched Sam inspect her injury. She wasn't quite sure how the blonde was feeling, they hadn't spoken about it since Sam first woke up, and if Jo was being truthful, she liked it that way. She wouldn't know how to react if Sam were to ever confront her about it, so until the time came that it was necessary, she was going to do her utmost to avoid the that moment.

As Sam wrapped her wrist back up, haphazardly pinning the bandage back in place, Jo relaxed a little, shutting her eyes and eventually drifting into sleep, presuming Sam had done the same.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the first half of this was written after completing a piece of coursework, the second whilst very drunk, so if it's rubbish, that's why! It was very different initially but I changed it, hopefully for the better!

* * *

Sam's bottom lip quivered, her hand shaking uncontrollably as she held the bandage firmly in place, blood still seeping out from her open wound. 'Jo, Jo help me, please.' She allowed the words to escape her lips, the woman lying underneath her fast asleep.

Jo's eyes shot open, her body attempting to sit up but the form on top of her preventing her from moving. 'Let me up.' She ordered, a lump forming in her throat as she saw the crimson substance covering the pad Sam was gripping to her wrist, the bandage provided by the hospital not proving suitable to stop a heavy flow of blood.

Sam froze, her body refusing to respond to her brain's commands for a few seconds, her hand continuing to become covered in the blood escaping her laceration. It wasn't until Jo physically heaved the blonde from off the sofa and on to the floor that her body registered she needed to move.

The brunette flopped to the floor, sitting next to her superior, raising her arm above her head and clenching her fist firmly over Sam's wrist, attempting to at least calm the constant stream of blood. 'What happened?' She whispered, the fear coursing through every vein in her body preventing her from talking too loudly.

'I don't know. I just woke up and I had this searing pain in my wrist, I looked to it and I could see the blood on the bandage.' Sam informed, the light trickling through the curtains allowing her to see the dark substance on the dressing, her fear still evident despite her neutral façade.

'Okay, so you don't know why it's opened up again?' Jo asked, her heart rate increasing as the flow of blood refused to cease.

'I said I didn't, didn't I?' Sam snapped, Jo's constant mistrust frustrating her. Her face crinkled as she saw Jo's expression, 'I'm sorry, it's just, I'm scared, I don't know what to do.' She admitted, the pain, both physical and mental, she was currently feeling evident in her eyes, Jo noted.

'It's fine. You'll be fine, this'll be fine, I promise.' She murmured, her face steadily losing it's colour as more and more blood left Sam's body, coating the brunette's hand liberally despite the fact Sam's hand was closer to the wound.

'It's not stopping.' Sam mumbled, her own face turning pale as she saw the amount of blood being lost.

'I think I need to call an ambulance.' Jo confessed, her grip on the wound failing to terminate the blood running down Sam's arm.

'You can't.'

'I need to Sam, this isn't working, if you lose much more blood you'll…' she left her statement hanging, not being able to bring herself to finish the sentence she had begun. When the blonde failed to respond, Jo took that as the green light to call for an ambulance. Fumbling for the phone with her spare hand, Jo grabbed onto the receiver when her fingers brushed against it, pulling it towards her, grateful for once that it was cordless, allowing her to dial 999. It wasn't until she was half way through giving out her address that the stream of crimson began to ease, the brunette releasing a sigh of relief as it slowed, Sam's own eyes fluttering shut briefly in relief as she too saw the abating blood lose. The voice on the other end of the phone snapped Jo out of her silent trance, apologising to the woman before hanging up, reaching out to Sam's arm with her spare hand, supportively squeezing her upper arm given the fact the blonde's hands were both preoccupied with her open wound.

* * *

'be careful what you do with that arm, Sam, I don't want that opening up again, we might not be able to stop it next time.' Jo warned, busying herself with cleaning the blood off her carpet.

'I will.' Sam nodded to herself as if to reiterate that statement, her fingers shakily attempting to aid the brunette in clearing the mess she'd created.

Jo looked over to the blonde, watching her with teary eyes as she fought back the sobs attempting to escape her. It pained the brunette to see Sam in such a state, her face defeated and wearied, adding a good few years, her hands shaking so wildly that she couldn't even grip a clothe. 'It's okay, I can do this, sit down for a bit.' Jo offered, Sam's incapability of completing such simple tasks causing the brunette's heart to rip a little, Jo feeling herself the full effects of what Sam was going through.

'I want to feel like I'm doing something useful.' Sam admitted, blushing slightly. 'I feel like I'm imposing on you and your lifestyle just to bleed all over you and stain your carpet.' She joked, attempting to lighten the tense atmosphere that had descended on them.

Jo paused, glancing briefly to the blonde, silently wondering how she could be so flippant. 'You could put the kettle on if you want,' She suggested warmly, trying to hide her concern for her friend, knowing Sam wouldn't thank her for it. 'I'd love a cuppa.' The brunette added, attempting to make Sam feel like she'd be doing her a favour, certain the blonde would feel like a burden if Jo didn't show her she was wanted.

* * *

'Sam…'

'Yeah?' The blonde rotated her head to face the brunette standing in the doorway; Sam curled up on the sofa.

'I've got to go to work.'

'Okay.' She replied cheerily, not paying her full attention to the conversation.

'Are you going to be okay?'

'I don't need babysitting, Jo.'

'I know… but, will you call me if you need anything?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'And I mean anything. Even if you just want a chat or a pint of milk picking up on the way home.'

'I said yes didn't I?' Sam asked with a smile, not sure whether to find it annoying that Jo was being so protective, or kind of cute in a way.

'Yeah, okay, I was just…'

'It's fine. I know.' She added, standing up and walking over to her companion. 'Thanks.'

'What for?'

'Everything. Just being here for me.'

'What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't?'

Sam offered a small smile, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders as she stood on her tiptoes in order to place a kiss on the brunette's cheek. 'Thanks. Have a good day.'

* * *

Jo returned to the house, pausing slightly to think silently to herself before sliding the key in the lock, opening the door, shutting it behind her, and walking into her living room to find her blonde colleague curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Smiling briefly, she placed her bag on the armchair, heading up to the airing cupboard to find a blanket for her friend.

She found, however, that when she returned downstairs her journey had been pointless as Sam was just beginning to stir, her eyes blinking tiredly to fight back the light threatening to burn her vision in her sleepy state. Once Sam had come around a little more and was able to sit up, Jo flashed her a small smile. 'Drink?'

'Mmm, yeah that'd be good.'

'Hot? Cold? Something stronger?'

'Erm, hot I think. Tea?'

'Yeah, sure. You had anything to eat today?'

'Erm, I had a slice of toast for breakfast.'

'Sam!' Jo exclaimed loudly, causing the blonde to writhe slightly in her position, still too tired to cope with such sudden and blaring noises. 'It's almost six o'clock. You need to eat, to keep your strength up. I'll cook you some dinner, what do you want?'

'Er, I dunno, something plain I think.' The blonde murmured, hauling her body up into a sitting position.

'Okay, I'll see what I've got.'

It was a few minutes later that Jo re-emerged, her hair looking slightly out of place. 'Wow, I have nothing in my cupboards! Fancy getting a pizza in?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'Cool.' Jo stated, rummaging around in a pile of papers before triumphantly holding a menu in the air. 'Here, have a look and see what you want, I think I'm gonna grab a quick shower.'

* * *

'Sam, you gonna be okay?' Jo asked tenderly, standing in the doorway as she watched the blonde cuddle down into the duvet, shivering as the cold bedspread touched her skin.

'I don't know. Stay with me for a bit?'

'Sure, let me just go get my dressing gown.'

''You can get under the duvet if you like.' Sam offered, stalling the retreating brunette.

'You'll get yourself some funny offers if you go around saying things like that to lesbians, Sam.'

'Sorry, I just meant… I mean, it's pretty lonely under here.'

Jo paused, a pained smile creeping onto her face as she thought of Sam feelings so isolated and vulnerable. 'Sure, it looks warmer than the chair anyway.' Jo grinned, sliding in next to the blonde, feeling a little awkward as she decided whether to roll over and face her friend or not. As she felt the bed sink slightly and then rise again as the blonde repositioned herself, she decided that seeing as Sam had turned to face her it would be rude not to.

'You alright?'

'Yeah, just thinking.'

'What about?'

All sorts.'

'Tell me.' Jo suggested with a smile, hoping the blonde wouldn't realise she was pushing her into revealing what was going through her mind.

'Just stuff. You. Me. Abi.'

'What about me?'

Sam blushed, shutting her eyes briefly before looking back to Jo. 'Just how nice you've been.'

'Any time.' Jo said with a smile, pausing to check whether the blonde was about to continue. When it appeared she wasn't the brunette proceeded. 'What's happened with you and Abi?'

Sam frowned, 'How do you know something happened?'

'When you were put in hospital I called her but when she found out it was about you she hung up.'

Sam's eyes shot up, the blonde's question written in neon lights on her face.

'I know I should have told you, but I thought you probably had enough on your mind as it was. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before anything like that was thrown at you.'

Sam paused, not really sure what to say in return to that, choosing instead to answer the question about Abi. 'We had a row. I told her I didn't like her choice of boyfriend, she told me I was being just like I was when she was with Hugh. As you can imagine that brought back some memories that are best forgotten. I can't understand how she could think that when she saw in the end what Hugh was like, it sort of escalated from there. Well, she ended up moving out of her flat and left. I didn't know where she'd gone and I think she wanted it that way. I only knew where she was when I got a phone call from my mum telling me she'd turned up there. She'd asked her not to tell me but she thought I had a right to know. I ran off when I was a teenager so she knew how painful it was for a parent. She didn't want me to have to go through what she went through. Missing person reports, television appeals, that kind of thing.'

Jo ran her hand down Sam's cheek, at a loss of what to say to make it better, to make her pain go away. 'That must have been awful for you.'

'Yeah, it was. I'm just glad she's gone to my mum's where I know she's safe.'

'What about her son, Jared was it? Where's he?' Jo questioned, presuming he wasn't a Sam's house.

'She took him with her. She didn't take all his things but she's got enough to cope. What she didn't take mum can buy her.'

'That's good then.'

'Yeah.' Sam commented, not really seeing it as a terribly positive thing but knowing what Jo meant all the same.

'Well, I'm sure you'll sort things out.' Jo replied after an awkward silence, feeling once again out of place in the double bed.

'I hope so.' The blonde leaned froward to stroke a stray lock of hair back from Jo's face, finding herself irrationally irritated that it obscured her features. Biting down softly on her bottom lip, Sam smiled waveringly, pausing slightly before removing her hand and rolling onto her back. 'Stay with me tonight.' She breathed into the dark, not daring to look Jo in the eyes as she threw this question at her.

'Of course, if that's what you want.'

'It is.' The blonde concluded confidently, turning back to face the brunette before snuggling down, shutting her eyes as her body screamed at her to go to sleep.

Jo found that as the blonde drifted to sleep she couldn't help but stare at her, the peaceful look adorning her face in her slumbering state only enhancing her beauty. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut momentarily she let out a sigh. 'Please don't let her be hurt.' She breathed into the night, her words probably some sort of prayer offering the brunette thought to herself, knowing only that she felt the need to protect her friend when she so obviously needed her the most.


End file.
